


Built For Two

by Issandri



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issandri/pseuds/Issandri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa's tendency to take flowers out of other people's gardens leads her to have a companion on her morning walk. Drabble based off of a prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Built For Two

She’d planned on this being the last one. And it was only one this time.

A daisy. Her favorite.

Elsa couldn’t resist.

As often as she went to Iron Grove, she didn’t have enough money to fund buying flowers every time, but she felt bad showing up without any. Especially since her new job cut down her visits to once a week. Time was she’d gone every day, and she could excuse showing up empty handed sometimes. She had started stealing flowers out of people’s gardens when it turned to three times a week.

So unlike her, but it became an odd habit. Crocus, daffodil, once a handful of dandelions when she was especially desperate. Never roses.

That was about the time the house had sold and she’d moved in to a one bedroom nearer to the river. It was on the third floor, and even now she still jumped the last three steps, every time. She’d almost turned her ankle a few times, but that didn’t stop her.

“She cute?”

Elsa flinched hard, enough to spur an uneasy chuckle from the man walking beside her.

“She’s gotta be cute. This is the third time I caught ya pluckin’ from my yard.” It was a laugh to think she made him uneasy; he was broad and tall, his demeanor as rough and tumble looking as his scruffy blond hair.

“I’m sorry, sir,” she near-whispered, clasping the wilting daisy to her chest and hunching her shoulders. “I, I’ll pay you back, I promise-”

“Name’s Kristoff, not sir,” was his gruff reply as he ruffled the back of his head and avoided her gaze in favor of the rustling trees, swaying casually in the warm breeze. “And unless you wanna get on your hands and knees in the dirt-” He coughed, blushing and backtracking as he realized his inadvertent entendre, “I meant, plant me some more flowers, is what I was saying. Less you wanna be my new gardener or somethin’, you don’t have to pay me. It was stupid of me to go chasin’ you down for one flower, and I feel bad for startlin’ you.” The pink tinge of his cheeks settled back to pale again and he grinned. “We just made it this far walkin’ on a nice day, so I figured I’d meet this girl you pull up flowers for.”

Elsa didn’t know what to say, so she walked alongside him in silence.

She was cute.

She was the most beautiful woman Elsa had ever met.

Sometimes, Elsa’s entire body would heat up with the fire of the thought of her, her eyes so bright and deep and goshdarn blue, her hair always in braids, her toothy smile -

And then, then Elsa would go cold again.

She’d turn down that familiar road, walk until she knew to tread upon the well kept grass of the third row on the right, down five spaces. This part of the journey was still and quiet, even now with her companion, who’d gone stiff when he saw where Elsa had been leading them. She’d half expected him to leave, but he relaxed and fell back a few paces, letting her go ahead with those familiar steps, standing back a ways when she reached the stone.

“Good morning, Anna.” Elsa knelt and delicately placed the daisy down in front of the grave, smiling when it rustled in a slight gust before settling. “Sorry it’s been a while.”


End file.
